


Kinkmeme Collection: N7 Edition

by PhoenixBorn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixBorn/pseuds/PhoenixBorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, mini, micro, and misfire fills from the Mass Effect kinkmeme Livejournal community. Any pairings will be listed per chapter, if applicable. Does not yet include porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinkmeme Collection: N7 Edition

**Author's Note:**

> **Not Porn** For those who listened to Anderson's note on Shepard and were dissatisfied. Written as if he were speaking.

*grunts*... Shepard and I haven't always seen eye to eye. With him/her, the mission always comes first, and no cost is too high. I couldn't tell you how s/he got that way.

 _If Shepard is a biotic (otherwise use backgrounds)..._  
Although growing up a biotic couldn't have been easy.... Let's just say humanity has a long way to go.

 _Spacer...  
_ I knew Shepard's parents - served with Hannah for a term. They're good people. Maybe serving in the military changed him/her. It changes a lot of people - not always for the better.

 _Colonist...  
_ I've seen some of the colonies after they're hit by slavers. Some people never recover. I wouldn't be surprised if that was how it started.

 _Earthborn...  
_ Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Earth can be a rough place, and as a kid on the streets?... S/he did what s/he could to survive, that's for sure.

Hell of a soldier though. Not many in the Alliance could survive the things s/he went through.

 _War Hero...  
_ Shepard saved a lot of lives on Elysium. Sometimes I wonder if that was the same wo/man I served with. Hell, holding the line on his/her own might have just seemed practical at the time. Sure as hell sounds like him/her.

 _Sole Survivor...  
_ What Shepard went through on Akuze... I won't lie, that's its own kind of hell. But Shepard's a survivor - always has been.

 _Ruthless..._  
Shepard sacrificed a lot of lives on Torfan. And I’ve heard some... distasteful rumors about his/her decisions. I can't say I agree with what s/he did, but if s/he hadn't pushed the way s/he did, we might not have won. Still... I have to wonder whether the cost was worth it.

Shepard has made some calls that I don't agree with, many of which are... classified information. S/he hasn't made a lot of friends for humanity. Though in the battle against Sovereign, if it was me who had to make the call - whether to save the Council or save our resources and focus on Sovereign... I think I would have abandoned the Council as well. Saving the Council would have cost more lives - good, strong, proud men and women - and not just of the Alliance. And what if saving the Council cost us defeating the Reaper in time? ... The galaxy would be a very different place, that's for sure.

Now don't let anything I say give you the wrong impression. As I said, s/he's a damn good soldier - knows how to get the job done. S/he deserves to be in the Spectres - damn well earned it. When Shepard was going through his/her candidacy, I fully endorsed it. Being a Spectre suits him/her. So I don't agree with him/her. Hell, I don't always like him/her. But I respect him/her. And sometimes... Sometimes that's better than liking someone.


End file.
